


The Healer: One-Shots

by AlexTheRanger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Fiction, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheRanger/pseuds/AlexTheRanger
Summary: One-shots from my WIP novel: The Healer! Will vary from full chapter-length works to short scenes. May throw in some AU bits as well! These will be mostly drafts and warmups, so fair warning if I miss any mistakes.





	The Healer: One-Shots

“Haelan, do you have a plan?” Tamah asked, her voice soft. I stared up at the sky, counting the stars as I considered her question. _Did I have a plan?_ Turning to her, I met her eyes, hoping I didn’t look as afraid as I felt. Judging by how her brow creased with concern, I failed.

“No,” I mumbled, my voice shaky. “But I can’t sit by and do nothing. People are dying, Tamah. I…I have to help.”

She reached out her hand and tapped my nose. The gentle touch did nothing to help the stinging in my eyes.

“I know you do,” she said. “I also know you’re not the best at making plans.”

I sputtered, rolling onto my side and pushing myself up with my elbow. Fighting back a smile, I raised an eyebrow at her. Instead of rolling her eyes like normal, she laughed and rolled over to mirror me.

“Admit it, you’ve only survived this long because of me. Well, and because you can’t technically die. But mostly because of me.”

She was right, of course, but that didn’t mean I had to say it. I fell back onto the grass, letting myself feel the flow of life in the ground. My hand ran through the grass unconsciously, and I closed my eyes. I could hear the whistle of the wind, the rustle of the trees, and the quiet howl of a faraway wolf. I took a deep breath, which was cut short when my hand brushed against Tamah’s. We both inhaled sharply.

“I touched…I touched you!” She looked as shocked as I felt. “Tamah, I felt your hand!”

“T-that’s impossible,” Tamah stammered. “I’m dead, remember? A ghost?”

“Then how did I just feel your hand?” I asked, sitting up. She hesitated, rising and sitting across from me.

“I don’t know.” Her eyes were wide. Uncertain, I silently asked her permission to try touching her hand again. Understanding crossed her face and she nodded. I reached my hand out to meet hers, our fingers touching, scared at first. I giggled when I felt her hand against mine, and intertwined my fingers with hers.

“Tamah, I can touch you. I can really touch you.”

_This shouldn’t be possible._

Her eyes filled with tears and her face lit up more than I’d ever seen before. The dangerous fire I’d always seen in her was now a cautious flame, almost afraid of being blown out by a breeze. Without thinking, I lunged forward and wrapped her in a hug. She stiffened under my grasp. Almost immediately I pulled back, heat rising to my cheeks. Tamah looked upset.

_Crap._

“Haelan, you may be the first person to ever hug a ghost,” she said after a moment. “I can’t believe you did it before I did.”


End file.
